Tonight The Stars Revolt
by CaptHowdy312
Summary: A/U. Planet Vegeta. Goku, Vegeta, 5yrs old. Tonight the stars revolt.
1. Default Chapter

Tonight the stars revolt.  
By the demon princess.  
  
A/U. Planet Vegeta. Goku, Vegeta, 5 years old. Tonight the stars revolt.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Note: I took the title from a powerman 5000 C.D.   
  
It WAS a peaceful day on the planet Vegeta. That was until Bardock brought over Kakkarot to the imperial palace to play with Prince Vegeta.  
  
"(sigh) Bardock, please explain why you had to bring your brat over to play with my brat again" said King Vegeta while rubbing his head.   
  
"Um well, because you asked me to your Exellency?" Said Bardock nervosly.  
  
"Yes that's right. (sigh) It's gonna be a long night.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Elsewhere)  
  
"Come on Kakkarot. Where almost there," said Prince Vegeta while almost short of breath.  
  
The Prince and Kakkarot had been running around the palace all night, and wern't even the least bit tired. You see, the where imagining that they were criminals running away from the palace gaurds. But then again, the two 5 year old's were running away from somebody. Their mothers.  
  
"VEGETA. QUIT RUNNING AWAY FROM ME AND GET OVER HERE" screamed Queen Roshiena.  
  
"KAKKAROT. GET OVER HERE" yelled Fasha.  
  
"Quick Kakkarot. Turn the corner. oof. What the... oh shit." Prince Vegeta had ran into his father. "Um... Bye(bamm)" Kakkarot ran into Bardock. "Now Vegeta. Didn't I say to always listen to your mother or what was gonna happen to you?" Asked King Vegeta while picking up Prince Vegeta by his armor.  
  
"Didn't you say you were gonna get mad at me then beat me down till I scream Bloody Murder?" Asked Prince Vegeta nervously.  
  
"That's right. But for now i'll make an exception."King Vegeta droped his son on the floor."You see, Me, your Mother, Bardock, and Fasha are gonna go out tonight. So, you and Kakkarot get to stay over here and play. Alright?" Asked King Vegeta.  
  
"SWEET" cheered both the boys.  
  
"Now. We'll be back tomorrow. I want the both of you to behave, or else i'm gonna beat the both of you down."Said King Vegeta.  
  
The parents had said all their goodbye's and left for a night on the town.  
  
"Alright. No grown-up's, Nobody telling us what to do. This is gonna kick ass." Said Prince Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah, so what do you want to do?" asked Kakkarot.  
  
Vegeta just got a devilish smile on his face.  
  
Note: Roshiena is the real name of Vegeta's mother. Fasha is the real name of goku's mother. 


	2. The plan for taking over the universe

Tonight the stars revolt.  
By the Demon Princess.  
  
A/U. Planet Vegeta. Goku, Vegeta, 5yrs old. Tonight the stars revolt.  
  
Note: I would like to thank everybody who reviewed.  
  
Ch2.  
  
"Kakkarot. I have just come up with the most geneious plan." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Ooh, lets hear it." Said Kakkarot.  
  
"Well, you know I am the heir to the throne. But I don't think I can wait for my Father to kill over and die so... my brilliant plan is to first, take over the palace. Then kill my father and take over this planet..." Vegeta started to clench his fist into a tight ball."  
  
"Come on Vegeta. Tell me what happens next" said Kakkarot.  
  
"Then, ... TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH..." exclaimed Prince Vegeta.  
  
Kakkarot just looked at Vegeta in awe. "Woah, that's cool. Can I help?" asked goku while bowing to Vegeta.  
  
"Well of corse you can. I mean, I can't do it all by myself now can I?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"SWEET. Were gonna take over the universe. Were gonna take over the universe. ... Vegeta, where did the whole idea of taking over the universe come from? I'm curious." Asked Kakkarot.  
  
"Well, my dumbfound friend. I was watching Pinky and The Brain, the other day, and I herd the smartest one say "Were gonna take over the world". But, taking over the planet wasn't a good idea cause then I would only have the planet. So I went and thought a little while and thought, why not just take over the whole universe huh?" Said Prince Vegeta.  
  
"Oh. Good idea. So you're the smart one. But, who am I?" asked Kakkarot.  
  
"The idiotic sidekick. What else." Said Prince Vegeta.  
  
"Oh. Alright then."   
  
"Come Kakkarot. Follow me to the throne room. We have much to plan." With that, Kakkarot and Vegeta left off to the throne room to demise their plan. 


	3. The plan

Tonight The Stars Revolt By The Antichrist Superstar  
  
Hello all my dear readers. I know that "The Demon Princess" started this fiction but I've taken the liberty to finish it. She gave me her account and asked me to do this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Note: Title browed from a Powerman 5000 c.d.  
  
Chapter 3: The plan.  
  
The two chibi's walked down the marble hallway into the exquisite royal throne room. Banners of the royal symbol of Vegeta-Sei were draped on every inch of the wall. A blood red rug was cast out on the beginning of the room all the way to the throne.  
  
Vegeta ran to his father's ruby-studded-velvet-covered throne and sat down, beginning to demise his plot to rule the universe. Kakkarot sat on the top step to the throne.  
  
"So. Vegeta. How are we going to rule the universe?" asked Kakkarot.  
  
"We?" Asked Vegeta with a look of question in his eyes. "It is not "We" who will be ruling the universe. It is I, Prince Vegeta, who will be ruling the universe."  
  
"Oh. All right. But still, how are you going to rule the universe?" Asked Kakkarot, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Well my dear friend, I'm thinking on that right now. When I have the answer to your question, I'll let you know." Vegeta leaned back into his father's throne and closed his eyes. Waiting for any inspiration that may have come.  
  
(2 Hours later)  
  
Kakkarot had fallen asleep, but the prince was still awake. Trying to think how in the hell was he going to do this. He couldn't think. Nothing came to him. His mind had gone blank. The frustration was making his head itch.  
  
"God DAMNIT'!" The prince slammed his fist into the floor, causing a quake in the area around him.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! WERE UNDER ATTACK! . Hey Vegeta what's wrong? You look mad," asked Kakkarot, eyes full of concern for his friend."  
  
"I can't think. I don't know where to start. I don't know what to do. This is making my head hurt."  
  
"Ah cheer up Vegeta. You'll think of something." Kakkarot began thinking. "Hey let's go get something to eat. Maybe then you'll think of something. Besides, I'm hungry," Kakkarot's stomach growled. "Hehehe".  
  
Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead "(sigh) Kakkarot. You're the dumbest Saiyan alive. How could you think about food in a time like this? Here I am, trying to demise the supreme plot for ruling the universe and the only thing you can think about is eating. For Christ's sakes. All of Vegeta could be under attack and the only thing you could think of is keeping your stomach full?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"Can I help that I get hungry?" asked Kakkarot sadly, looking down at the floor. "But then again, if Vegeta were under attack, I'd be out there with my father, fighting for our planet. I wouldn't let anything happen to it."  
  
"Kakkarot shut up. I have an idea," said Vegeta. "I've finally got it. We'll start here!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Vegeta slapped himself again the forehead. "Here. We'll start here. Both you and me will begin our reign of terror on the universe here. On this very planet."  
  
"Here" said Kakkarot, dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes, here" said Vegeta eyes wide and sparkling with excitement.  
  
Kakkarot though for a moment. ". All right, if it's here you want to begin. It is here we will begin."  
  
Vegeta stood on top of his father's throne and laughed. "Here it where doomsday will begin." Vegeta jumped off the throne. "First we will take over this planet. Then, we'll take out anybody that stands in our way, and then."  
  
"Then. What? What? Tell me" asked Kakkarot, getting on his knees and begging.  
  
"Then, the universe, hahahahahaha!"  
  
An echo of the prince's laughter could be he heard through out the entire palace.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
What did you think? Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
The Antichrist Superstar.  
  
There's another fiction that I'll be finishing as well. It is named "Hi Dad." Check it out. Bye! 


	4. Step 1

Tonight The Stars Revolt By The Antichrist Superstar  
  
Hello again all my readers. Thanks for reading & reviewing.  
  
Note: I borrowed the title from a Powerman 5000 C.D.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 4: Step 1.  
  
"Just think Kakkarot. Supreme power. Nobody would be able to stop us. We would.we would be like gods. Everybody would bow down to our feet. If they opposed, they would die," Vegeta squeezed his fist "This is gonna rule!"  
  
"Yay! Were gonna be masters of the universe!" Chanted Kakkarot.  
  
"All in due time. But first, the manner at hand. We need to get rid of my father. That is the only way we can start this whole plot."  
  
"Your father?" said Kakkarot, beginning to get scared.  
  
"Yes my father. He is the one who holds all the power. If we get rid of him, all the power will be handed to me."  
  
Kakkarot was beginning to worry. "Vegeta I don't know. Your dad is pretty mean and he's real strong. I don't think you and me combined will be able to beat him. He'd probably kill us".  
  
"Us fight my dad?" Vegeta shook his head "Nope, were not going to be fighting my father. Well have to kill him in some other way." Vegeta began pacing up and down the room.  
  
"What way?" asked Kakkarot.  
  
"Well, the first thing I thought of was to lock him in the freezer. But then again he may get out. If that doesn't work, then we can try poisoning him. But he may be able to smell the poison. And if that doesn't work.then we can," Vegeta had to think for a second "We can.we can hire an assassin to kill him" said Vegeta with a smile.  
  
"What's an assassin?" asked Kakkarot Dumbfounded.  
  
'He really is the dumbest Saiyan alive' "(sigh) an assassin is a person who is hired by somebody to kill somebody else." Said Vegeta, rubbing his head.  
  
"Oh alright. I think that's the best one out of the three." Kakkarot smiled. "Yeah, it is. (Yawn) Hey Kakkarot you tired?"  
  
The chibi nodded and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Alrighty then, lets go to bed. We'll start tomorrow," Vegeta yawned again "Come on, let's go to sleep.  
  
The two boys left the throne room, walked the grand black & white marble hallway, and entered the living room.  
  
Kakkarot passed out on the white tiger skin rug that was stretched out on the floor, next to a black marble fireplace, where a warm fire was going. Vegeta laid himself on a black leather couch and covered himself with a black fleece blanket and went to sleep.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
I know this chapter sucked but it was out of a rush. R&R. Bye, Thankx.  
  
The Antichrist Superstar. 


	5. Gathering The Materials

Tonight The Stars Revolt By The Antichrist Superstar  
  
Hello all my readers. I'd like to say thank you to anybody who reviewed. I do appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Note: The title of the story is from a Powerman 5000 C.D.  
  
Chapter 4: Gathering the materials.  
  
When Vegeta woke he was still on the couch and the night had faded away to morning. Kakkarot was still asleep on the floor near the fireplace but the fire had long since gone out. The chibi prince got up and stretched out, departing the living room, looking for his parents.  
  
Vegeta jumped when he heard his parents and his friends laughing. He didn't think that they would be home until the mid afternoon.  
  
Gracefully, Vegeta walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey the brat's awake," said Kind Vegeta, messing up chibi Vegeta's hair. "Morning baby. Sleep well?" asked Roshiena, Vegeta's mother, picking up the boy and kissing him on the cheek. "Yeah, I slept alright. When did you all get home?" asked Vegeta, acting as innocent as can be. "We got here just a few minuets ago. We stayed out all night." "Enjoy yourself?" "As a matter of fact we did". "That's good to hear." Chibi Vegeta smiled. "Alright brat, what do you want? You aren't this nice unless you want something. What is it?" asked King Vegeta. "Humph, can't I make conversation with my mother?" asked chibi Vegeta, giving his father a mean look. "Are you giving me an attitude boy?" King Vegeta got up and tried to grab chibi Vegeta but his mother pulled him away. "You hit him and you die," said Roshiena, wrapping her arms around her little boy. "Brat. Just you wait. I'll get you for that." Chibi Vegeta pulled the bottom part of his right eye down and stuck his tongue out at his father, then took off running. King Vegeta was going to do something but Roshiena gave him a look like 'if you go after him I'll kill you', so he didn't attempt anything.  
  
Chibi Vegeta ran to the living room and woke Kakkarot. Telling him that the plan was underway. "Alright here's what we'll do. Were going to have to go see the majin. If he has any kind of poison we'll buy it from him and then I'll think if a plan later. Sound good?" asked Vegeta. "Yeah, alright. But Vegeta, what's a majin?" "A majin is like.um.well, he's a incredible guy! He can do magic. You know, stuff like that." Said Vegeta. "Oh o.k. But before we go, can we eat? I'm starving." "(Sigh) Yes Kakkarot, we can eat."  
  
The two boys headed to the kitchen and quickly ate whatever food was left over that Roshiena made. Then made up a lie that they were going be playing in the courtyard until lunch. But after going outside, the two boys took off to the home of the Majin.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
(1 1/2 hour later)  
  
"Vegeta, are we almost there? I'm beginning to get tired," whined Kakkarot.  
  
"Yes were almost there. Look, there it is." Vegeta pointed down at a small house, in the middle of a dark forest.  
  
Vegeta looked at Kakkarot, who in return looked back at him. The two nodded and decided to land on ground.  
  
The boys looked around. Dead shrubbery and debris of old trees laid everywhere. The sun could barley shine through the trees, and only small fragments of light lit up the place. The sound of crickets and other bugs and animals could be heard through out the space of cleared land.  
  
"Vegeta lets go, I'm scared," said Kakkarot, looking around for anything that may try to harm him.  
  
"Oh quit being a baby. Come on, we have to go see the Majin," Vegeta began walking toward the old log cabin looking house.  
  
Kakkarot got freaked out at the sound of a loud cricket and ran as fast as he could towards Vegeta, nearly knocking him over. Vegeta pushed Kakkarot away. "Stop it. Quit being a baby."  
  
Vegeta approached the door. He was going to knock on it but somehow, it opened on it's own. "Come in, come in. I've been expecting you boys," said a high scratchy voice in the background. The two boys walked in and all by it's self, the door closed.  
  
"I see that you're trying to dispose of your father to rule the universe. Tell me, what does the soon to be ruler wish of me?" asked the voice.  
  
"Well, I would like to know if you have any poisons. They will be aiding me in my conquest" said Vegeta, not showing any kind of fear.  
  
"Well alright. I can do that for you. But, I need something in return for this favor." Said the voice.  
  
"Whatever the cost may be, I can pay it. Name it. And who do you think you are to be so rude. Some out of hiding and show your face." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Very well." What ever was sitting in a rocking chair stood up and faced the boys.  
  
The figure was hideous. It had long white and gray grungy hair, a mangled and wrinkled face, and no trace of color in its eyes. The teeth were missing leaving only sick purple and red colored gums. It wore a gray shawl around it's body, and two bony hands were sticking out from the shawl.  
  
Kakkarot nearly fainted when he saw figure, but Vegeta stood tall. Not conceding any fear.  
  
The figure gave a slight bow and returned to it's chair. "Look in the corner of the room. There lays a black bottle. You may take that bottle. It contains a poison that could kill a person within a manner of seconds. I warn you, use it with caution." Said the figure.  
  
Vegeta got the bottle and looked it over. Then, he looked back at the figure. "Name your price. What amount of money do you wish?" asked Vegeta.  
  
The figure laughed. "Money is not what I wish. What I wish is the return back to civilization. I think I've long since overstayed my visit."  
  
"Humph, you want out of abolishment? Fine, when I get all this done, you may return back to civilization. But now, you must stay here." Said Vegeta. Telling himself in his head that he really wasn't going to do that.  
  
"Agreed. I wish thee the best of luck in his conquest."  
  
Vegeta turned and faced Kakkarot. He beckoned for Kakkarot to follow him. Then the door opened, and the boys left.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Long enough? R&R.  
  
The Antichrist Superstar. 


End file.
